Purgatory
by StZen
Summary: The civil war which follows deception, the seduction which leads it, tainting innocence and annihilating trust. Fanatical loops in a down-ward cycle which is sure to destroy them both. AU, real summary inside
1. six weeks ago

(A/N): I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other A/N's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

This fic has been my new hobby for the past few days. It's come to my attention that my more stories don't quite measure up to my first, so I hope this one can get some more popularity than some of my others.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

_Right, now here's the important part. The story is sort of like eight one-shots, strung together, and has deliberately been written in the wrong order. I planned to use it for effective means, but I realise that it may just confuse people. However, if you would like to read it in chronological order (which is the reason I had to upload the whole thing at once), here's the order you should read the chapters:_

_Chapter 2_

_Chapter 7_

_Chapter 1_

_Chapter 4_

_Chapter 3_

_Chapter 5_

_Chapter 6_

_Chapter 8_

_So, should you choose to read them in the chronological order, you are about to begin chapter 1, and it should be the third one you're reading. It is completely up to you whether or not to read them in the order I have provided for you._

This chapter is in Tala's POV, but pay attention because the characters will change.

* * *

When the trusty knife had completed it's handiwork, there was little left to finish off. It lies in the darkness, only the light of the door behind where I stand surrounds it with a faint glow. The soft beams radiate against the liquid pools on the floor which shine a deep red. There is little to be seen of it beneath this crimson luminosity; a colour which could only remind me of him.

What lies before me can only be described as an 'it', for this heap of blood and flesh is no longer recognisable as a human being. The only way of telling is the mane of ebony which stretches out almost as far as the crimson pool spreads. Beneath the red his face is pale, like mine, with a tinge of yellow from the reflected moonlight. My, my, pale white and deep red, it would seem that's just how he likes them.

My hand quivers slightly with rage, my involuntary actions taking over as they always do. When I get like this, which only happens more often since he began to haunt my mind, I lose the control it would be wise to keep. But with his face permanently painted deep within my brain, I can't sleep easy until I know I've been avenged.

I lay the coated lethal weapon at my side while I stand to gaze at the almost-done deed. Having ripped his clothes clean off him, all that can be seen of his flesh is sections of his face and hands. A reflexive twitching of the leg tells me he's not quite dead. But from looking at him I know he is paralysed in every way. His feet and ears lie beside him along with skin sliced from other body parts I am unable to recognise. In addition, his throat is slit but not quite enough to execute. Below his chest no part of his carcass makes sense as the stomach is merely a bullet-wounded wreck. I watch the pitiful attempts for the nerves to stay alive and wonder if he can feel a thing. Perhaps the pain is slicing through as easily as the blade at my side did when tearing his flesh. But the insignificant sympathetic part of my mind hopes he can at least suffer in tranquility.

Bending low, I whisper to one of the blood-soaked ears lying on the cold concrete floor 'Don't worry little pussy-cat, you'll be at the gates soon'. Taking a closer look at his face, I wipe away some of the crimson liquid. Such a shame for his end to come to soon; he was truly beautiful. Even in this state, with the faint glow softly kissing his features, his splendour is eminent. My thumb gently lifts the lid covering the piercing amber of those eyes I almost fell in love with when they flashed at me with fear.

Peering over his peaceful face, to me it seems a shame to let such beauty go to waste. Looking over my shoulder to ensure that we are alone, I advance, clearing the blood as I near. The scarlet soaks my skin and seeps into my clothes to leave an ever-lasting stain, but it's too late to try and un-do what's done. Without realising, my hand is gripping to his hair as I thrust myself inside him. As I make haste with my rhythmic movements, I faintly wonder if he knows what I am doing, but simultaneously a small part of my mind hopes that he's aware of everything. Using skill which can only be taught by experience, I shove faster until the moment comes where I can finally remove myself, fully satisfied. As I roughly thrust a final time, his face is pushed back into shadow with the force. When I remove myself, his leg ceases to twitch, and I know for certain there is not a trace of life left in it. Now it's just a heap again, all light and life vanished, tainted by my own doing.

The yellow glow has vanished and the crimson blood no longer shines. The sense of human presence disappears, sucking everything surrounding into a cold and unwelcoming shadow. With this accomplishment I can advance in my soiled quest for revenge. I will follow the signs that are left out for me until they lead me to what I want: him. Standing alone in the dark, I make a promise to myself that no amount of human decency will stand in my way until his scarlet eyes are as dim as the pools surrounding me.

I retrieve the victim's clothes and pull from the pocket the piece of information I am looking for. Another piece of the puzzle, which will lead me in his direction. An apartment address, no doubt his, given to help the victim find him again. Perhaps, given the chance, they would make this their home. Merely thinking of it makes my blood begin to boil, as does any thought concerning him with anybody other than myself.

But his plans are being foiled before his very eyes, without him even realising. I vow to take away everything that's good in his conceited existence, and slowly destroy him in the process, until we meet again and I can finally finish what I started. I smile fondly down at the knife by my feet. It's stained the same way I am, for we are partners in this little crime.

I pocket the information and toss back the garments to the ground, picking up my blood-soaked partner. About to walk away, I turn and steal a glance back in the opposite direction, where it will lie for god knows how long and soak up it's own blood. A satisfied smirk spreads on my lips and I can't help letting a low chuckle escape as I see the full extent of my damage.

'One down…'

* * *

(A/N): I think my writing is improving personally, and I'm quite proud of this for a first chapter :D But tell me what _you_ think.


	2. seven weeks ago

A/N: I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other AN's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

_So, those of you who are reading this in chronological order, greetings! You should be beginning the story here, before going to chapter 7._

This chapter is in Kai's POV.

* * *

The inner city is my calling. It stands high for miles around as a structure in itself which cannot be demolished. It stands as a symbol for the spirit of the veiled deities, whose very presence feeds on its surroundings so it will live on another day. While you may look to the side walks and claim there's nothing there but filth, I call the dust-ridden view of melting streets a striking sight to lay sore eyes on.

I observe from my standing position by the dirt-coated window, gazing upon my kingdom from my impermanent residence. The lights are out and the sky is dim; it won't be long before the tarmac's shielded from view by the people like you, who have a standard life to lead. They're always in a hurry to get somewhere; rushing to their set stations to jump straight back on that little wheel which will take them through another day.

I could never lead such a life. My housing could be mistaken for an abandoned repository, and it might as well be. I am still, so much that if I were not standing and breathing I could be mistaken for death. The world lies out through my window, but I am still in here with nothing behind me I can take any form of pride in. The best hours are those between my rising time, and the rest of the world's. When the sun has first made its appearance and there's a definite glow of ruby seeping between the worn-out curtains. Though the night is where I come alive, dawn is the rapture worth awakening for.

I turn my head to look back at him, reclining motionlessly on my bed, serene in his deep siesta. The only trace of movement is where his pale chest gently raises with every breath taken. His pale and naked body lies with an uncanny air of peacefulness, pale beneath the faint red tinge of morning sunlight. I smirk to myself, and wouldn't you aswell, with memories in your mind of the tranquil tease only a few hours before? In fact, I can barely contain my laughter. I have not slept, but looking down at the snowy face which masks an oblivious mind, I am almost shamed by the ease it took to tame this pleading beast.

He tips his head slightly further into the pillow and from his pallid lips escapes a gentle moan. My smirk widens as I shadow over my helpless new toy, placing myself down beside him and running my fingers slowly through the silky red hair which spreads smoothly over the stained fabric. I suppose he could possibly be attractive. The milky tone of his skin makes a strong contrast with the stunning tint of his flaming hair. His most appealing feature is hidden now that he is sleeping, and without the clear blue eyes to look through there isn't much left to he drawn to. At my touch he moans a little more, as though he were in a state of being semi conscious. But I bid him to sleep on when I utter a whispering 'shh' noise, and stroke the tip of my nose gently across his pallid cheek. Perfect features, though far from pure and beautiful.

I leave him exposed and sprawled over my moth-bitten mattress, returning to my spot at the window, to take a good, long look from a distance. Running my tongue over my teeth in thought, I remember how disappointingly easy it had been. Though he's kind to the eyes, I am disheartened by the decision he wasn't aware he made, to make himself so pitiful he never stood a chance as anything other than a plaything. He gave himself up far too easily, such a shame.

I believe there was something in him that wanted to dominate, and he had some bizarre romanticized idea fixed in his mind that I would crawl to him. I suppose he never suspected to find himself so weak and suppliant. I've got to admit, it took me by surprise. And you would have been taken aback too, watching him silently plea, so near to begging he may as well be on his bruised knees. I'm accustomed to the constant pleading, but I like a challenge, something to test my skills are still up to par.

'Who are you?' I had taken a break from the forceful thrusting to whisper. It must have been merely an hour since I had the imprudent belief he would give me a run for my money, and he was already beneath me. Sweat coated his soft skin, paling it to contrast further with the dishevelled hair of flames. The frozen lakes of eyes were losing focus as though he would black out any second. You would too, after I was done with you. But despite pausing in my vigorous action, I was far from finished.

'…Tala' I thought I heard him murmur over his own moaning breath. He didn't once tell me to stop. On the contrary, before I had even begun on him he was pining like a puppy, and hungry for his bone. Sparing me the unnecessary effort of removing his clothes and throwing himself into the springs with an off-beat creak, it was evident he wanted no time to be wasted.

I continue to watch him breathe, a balanced mixture of disgust and sadistic glee spreading through my thoughts. What a shame he's to be disguarded along with the rest of my over-populating prey, those whose spirits haunt this part of town and fly through the air like the swirling dust surrounding them. I take another look through the window, at the streets which are beginning to quickly fill, soon to be swarming, during a time where I shall find my place to sleep.

Turning back to my ashen sleeping wonder, I notice with relief he's still in the same state of deep slumber. It is always more inconvenient when they have awoken. Now that the morning sun has risen further the only sign of red lies in his hair, leaving the rest of him somehow less appealing than he was at dawn. This thought does not waver in my mind as I bend slightly to give my final kiss farewell, before slinking across the stained wood so as to make my final exit. My lips speak a faint whisper of 'goodbye' as the broken door groans behind me, until there's something more than air between us.

From your seated position in the hiding place you've deemed to be safe for the time being, all you can do is be watchful and vigilant of those who dare to pass you by. They don't realise that while they sleep and the moon surfaces, you have full reign over this city they think they know. You have no means of living life, simply because you've refused to be like them, and take pleasure where it's offered to you, knowing full well the advantages given to you. You may be king of your own backyard, but when the city dies and the people roam the streets, a wall of steel is built between you and the real world, coating your existence in the ashes that surround.

Tell me, do you still think you're perfect?

* * *

A/N: This one was actually quite tough to write. I am trying to get a chapter done each day, and so far so good, let's hope I can keep it up. :D


	3. two weeks ago

A/N: I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other AN's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

_If you are reading in chronological order, this should be the fifth chapter you're reading, before going on to chapter 5._

This chapter is in Tala's POV.

* * *

From the instant he pushed his way through that door and set his foot over the threshold, I knew the decision had already been made. From the gruff but confidant attitude he carried himself with, I believe he knew it too. I stood with my back to him, facing the screened window which kept the room almost in darkness. Behind me I heard him enter and turned to face the greatest apprentice fate could place securely in my hands.

Prior to his entrance I had been caught in a reverie concerning the very burden this man is to be assigned to obliterate. My mind had taken me on a distant cruise into the very heart of anguish itself, with his face painted on every grey wall with permanent red ink. I was re-living the ambience in that cold deceptive room where I had awoken in the dark, and alone. Intuitively breaking the skin of my palms with my own blunt finger nails, my thoughts deliberately led me back further into my memory. I don't believe I will ever be able to forget the lasting scar which penetrated through my skin like sharp object through warm liquid, merely from the blazed stare of his eyes. That split second where his glazed orbs met with mine which has imprinted itself in my mind, as though to replay for evidence of a look that never lies, stuck in front of my eyes and though I was still staring at the slits of golden light in front of me, I only saw him.

As the recollections forming were beginning to develop into something x-rated, the potent thud sounded from somewhere behind me, as the door was opened with more force than was necessary. Banishing my thoughts in a flash, I turned my head to look at him, to find that he was looking at me in much the same way. A smirk escaped my lips as I saw before me exactly what I was looking for. 'Step into my office.'

Now we sit, nothing but the steel table between us, which becomes unsteady if you rest an elbow too far to one side. We are both sat back against our chairs, the silence presiding, save for the faint buzzing of winged insects surrounding the dingy bulb suspended from the ceiling. I still peer at him with slight suspicion, but his expression appears blank and remains unreadable. It's as though there isn't even a thought behind his sallow skin. In this light, he certainly does look menacing. The concave areas of his face are hidden in shadow, leaving only his ominous eyes to shine out dully from the dark. His hair is filthy and in disarray, dusty grey tresses which appear to show desire to be away from him as much as everything else. Despite this, he's not exceptionally unattractive. Though the harsh illumination from above our heads makes him appear unsightly, he has an air of potency about him which could almost be strangely irresistible.

I offer him a cigarette before beginning my straightforward discourse, which he accepts with a gruff nod of the head, spreading particles illuminated only by the dim light. Our conversation is brief, but understood. He takes to my orders with a surprising ease, not once showing a sign of misunderstanding or a lack of willingness to simply get the job done with. The obedience and lack of rebellion surprises me slightly, coming from a man at least a foot taller than me with ten times the strength. Though I suppose this is the reason he willingly showed up at the door. 'Where's the information?'

I pull from my pocket the napkin and quickly copy the address to a small scrap of paper, sliding it over the table to the man sitting before me. He examines it before giving another small nod. 'I don't know the purpose of the address, but what I do know is it has something to do with him. Your job is to keep an eye on him. Find out everything you can and report back to me. For now, that's all you need to concern yourself with.'

'What do you know already?' It's too early to make a verdict on his intelligence, but his assertiveness impresses me.

'Next to nothing,' I respond 'His name is Kai. There is no definite residence for him, though I'm certain that address will lead you somewhere. My guess is he dwells on the city streets, which would well fit his restlessness and wanton behaviour.'

Much to my irritation, the man before me smirks as he correctly guesses the reason for my search. I cough to clear the air and rise until his eyes are completely absorbed by the shadows, before he follows suit, standing taller once again. Nodding to solidify the deal, I shake his hand as a formality, leaving a splattered stain of maroon from my own palm which we both pretend not to notice, though the movement also sprinkles the table. Hastily wiping it with my own sleeve, I watch the husky peril by the name of Bryan, my new cohort, take his leave.

A few weeks later, the situation is still a labyrinth of blanks left to be filled. Bryan is swift with his work, occasionally meeting in caution to succinctly inform me of his expanding knowledge. If the man is true to his word, which I don't doubt, then the blue-haired subject carries no awareness of being followed at all. There's not a possibility existing inside his conscience warning him of his imminent decease. This is made imminent simply because there is not a doubt in my mind that his end will soon befall. I will not let him slip from my clutches, not while my psyche allows me to remember a time where he took solid advantage of our situation. He will realise too late the mistake he made by carelessly placing me in the category with every other whore he's had. Finally he will learn that if I wasn't worth it, nobody ever will be.

* * *

A/N: I must say I am enjoying the outcome of each of these chapters the more I write :D. This one was a little shorter, but they're not supposed to be long, theyre almost like drabbles but intense ones...and there's 8 of them :P


	4. four weeks ago

A/N: I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other AN's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

_If you are reading in chronological order, this should be the fourth chapter you're reading, and then chapter 3 after this._

This chapter is in Kai's POV.

* * *

This condition is by far the best I've resided in for a long time. Picture yourself slunk back against the white metal bars of the headboard, light from the window to your left casting a gentle beam of gold into the depths of the room you're resting in, with as much time to spare as can ever be decided for you. From the shade granted by clean curtains you gratefully take in the variation of surroundings, fearing as you always do that before long it will be nothing but ancient history. Your eyes are tired but your skin clean, something you were beginning to doubt ever knowing the feeling of again. The room in itself isn't much, but being on the other side of town and knowing that nobody will find you unless they dare to venture from their comfort zone is the sort of blessing you've been lacking lately.

'You've been sitting there all day,' and then the door creaks open and he floats in as though on invisible wings. The golden boy with eyes of the deep ocean on a clear crisp autumn morning. The sort of person who you wouldn't picture living in his approximating atmosphere, as though he were a puzzle piece simply too great to slot into the jagged space provided by this dingy jigsaw of a city. The latest project I began, but somehow never got round to finishing.

He sits beside me on the thin grey mattress and rests his head of blonde locks against my shoulder. Such as my plans predicted, it is his apartment where I have taken refuge lately, abandoning the central areas temporarily while I have a chance to think things through. I slink my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to my side, and for a while we are calm.

The silence isn't broken for quite some time, and though I suspect the virtuous burden now with his head against my chest is asleep, I have no such intention; despite my eye's protest. Through their lashes I gaze towards the open window and watch nothing but the light. It's getting steadily brighter which means sooner or later night will fall again, and for the first time in years I may actually fall asleep. It seems much has altered in this time gone by, and blowing a strand of Max's hair from my face, I contemplate the thought that I really am dwelling with the seraphs.

He was never intended to be anything other than the rest of them; nothing more, nothing less. I had come to realise something lately, never once planning to place an ounce of my heart into my obligation. Having anticipated nothing short of the usual behaviour, you too would have risen to the challenge suddenly facing you as easily as I did.

He had refused me. My usual allure which never failed to enthral was cut down before my very eyes. Perhaps I should have taken leave then and there, but raw determination cut through weaker common sense and I realised there was more to him than I had considered. In my defence, watching voluntary destruction unravel before me repeatedly as a result of my doing has graced me with little faith in the human race. Even now I still see most of them simply as prey, something to look at and play with, not much to be respected. For one thing, the pussy-cat had smiled far too easily when presented to the cream. Despite this, he made me realise the possibility of being proven wrong. It came to my attention that for once I may have to re-think my angle, having watched my seduction attempts fall to pieces.

I smile fondly down at him, sleeping with all the amity and lack of realization which can fit into the few cubic centimetres in the skull. There's been a strange allure which has kept a hold on me since I eventually managed to complete my self-set task, when I turned up one day for no good reason and simply never left. I found that when I finally had him in my grasp, my fist didn't seem to want me to release. This time I had felt the need to extend my arm and reach; whereas in my prior situations their pleading hands would have to pry my willing fingers open themselves. There's something there which has never previously existed, leaving me unsure of what to make of it. Not love, nothing in relation to it. Love to me has never been anything more than passionate loathing, and not been felt in my veins for a long time. But there's a sure reason to be laying on white sheets with another man and to not be ploughing him into the broken springs of the mattress, in my position. It occurs to me that I may be starting to _like_ him, a sensation more erratic than falling into passionate loathing, which is scarce enough as it is. I shake my head softly as I feel him reposition his head higher up against my chest. Unfortunate for this to happen now, and I curse it with each day that passes where it makes another futile attempt to foil the plans I have made.

For there is something in me, an evocative streak of tradition in my mind which prevents me from forgetting and moving on. A life such as mine is nothing, but that doesn't diminish the fact that it's still the life I lead. My place is still the dust-coated central parts of town in which the people march in a brain-dead manner by day, while I befit the stealthy streets no sooner does the silver moon surface. Sometimes my eyes play tricks when he looks at me, subconsciously freezing over the deep cold oceans and replacing them with clear blue lakes of ice. There's somebody else dancing in the back of my mind, never fading with the weeks that pass, someone I expected to faze out long ago. And I vow to persist with what I started, despite what gets in my way. I whisper 'sorry' and I mean it, coming to my final conclusion.

He mumbles a succession of nonsense he probably deemed an acceptable response in his lethargic state. With a small chuckle, I draw upon my well-learned charm from my current nostalgia, stroking the side of his face with my nose while gently loosening his shirt with my right hand, my left pulling him fully on top of me. He gives me a guiltless smile, and as the light outside begins to dim he too is brought into the shade. I'll take it upon myself to ensure he does not die for my sake. This time it seems there's more determination, and far too much to lose. With a solid decision implanted in me, the sun takes its leave, plunging us all into darkness, as we plunge further between the sheets.

* * *

A/N: Hm, quite boring this one I think. It was a slow process writing it actually, so bear with it because they won't all be like this :).


	5. six days ago

A/N: I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other AN's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

_If you are reading in chronological order, this should be the sixth chapter you're reading, and then chapter 6 after this._

Warning- chapter contains sex. Unfortunately for some of you, this isn't a full-on, nice and graphic, detailed lemon. The reason being that it's in Bryan's POV, and I had to keep a brief style for him. That's also the reason this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest.

So yes, Bryan's POV, for those of you who missed it the first time…

* * *

I saw the way he looked at me. On every occasion where we briefly met and I informed him on what information I knew, he made little effort to disguise the curiosity his body was too afraid to explore, while his mind was able to run wild when I stood before him. The desperate bastard must have deemed me thick to think I'd never catch him off-guard. I would always inwardly shake my head and smirk sympathetically; it's a stupid move to deem me thick. He'll certainly learn that the hard way, in every sense.

Tala, his name is. He stands about a foot shorter than me with hair of brilliant red. He's got eyes that look like someone melted topaz. A constant scowl of dominance always implanted on his face when he's not falling to his knees. And yet, it was almost far too easy.

It was pitiful to hear the way he called out my name, dramatically throwing his head back against the mattress, hands digging into the torn material like claws. I towered over him while he lay below me, whining like a bitch that I was taking too long over apparently unnecessary procedures like removing clothes. He threw his to the side in a single movement of the arm, exposing himself with not a trace of shame. I didn't even take off my shoes.

I hurriedly tried to get myself warmed up, ignoring his petty whines and complaints and pushing his head back when looked as though he was going to eat my face. He moaned in protest at having nothing to do and reached out, trying to stiffen me himself. I slapped his hand away with impatience; I fucked him hard and I sucked him dry, but I was definitely not planning on letting him touch me.

Roughly shoving his legs apart, I entered with a thrust and no real warning. Finding his vocals temporarily impaired, he could only let out a strangled whimper. Enjoying the sound of his hushed cries, I continued with all the force I could manage. When he recovered from the shock he was more deplorable than before I started. Wrapping his legs tightly round my waist, I could feel the sweat seeping into my clothes. I resisted the urge to shove him off and instead pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to one side as he had done. A low moan came from him at the sight of my chest, but I slapped his hand again when he tried to grab it.

He reached his climax before I did, but before long his chest was coated with white, sticky mess. Almost instantly he fell asleep while I pulled up and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, before pulling my shirt back on.

Now I stand beside the door, watching the desperate bitch as he lies in complete stillness. With a chuckle, I ponder the thought that I may have killed him with the vigorous activity. For someone who gets more than the average person needs, he's sure worn out easily.

Tala likes to believe he's got the strength to be dominant, and the will power to maintain his belief. He made several attempts to get at me, and probably wanted to fuck me as soon as I was done with him. But there'll be none of that now, not that I would have allowed it. His dominance vanishes into thin air it seems, the instant any opportunity arises which could guarantee him painful pleasure.

Apparently he doesn't learn with experience either. I still don't know this Kai person and I don't believe I ever will, but I've been watching him lately sneak around the other side of town with his latest whore. Just looking at him you can tell he's sneaky, and from the rage Tala shows, Kai must have given him a pretty decent fuck before abandoning him. If I've now managed to shove his pride away and break his seal with such ease, I doubt he'll ever learn from his mistakes. I could stick around to help, but I now see what a hopeless case this really is.

Shaking my head with shame for the shame he lacks, I turn my back and pull open the door. Behind me my pale-faced crime partner lies sprawled on the bed, naked in a pool of his own substance, no evidence left of my being there in the first place. And like the blue-haired whore fiend before me, I take my leave.

* * *

A/N: Makes a change from the styles of the previous chapters. I try to make them all different depending on the character, and I don't imagine Bryan going into the description Tala and Kai use.


	6. five hours ago

A/N: I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other AN's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

_If you are reading in chronological order, this should be the seventh chapter you're reading, before going to the last chapter._

We are now back into Tala's POV

* * *

With a blazing fire reflected in my eyes, and nothing but a black abyss placed firmly between my lungs, my hidden figure steps out from the shadows and casts it's searing orbs in the direction of the open window. Even in this dismal weather the tarnished curtains flap aimlessly against the raging wind. But I sneer at the ease of my entrance, provided for me by the naïve fool. The same fool who will be at my mercy before his chaste mind allows him to realise his own fate.

Having aimlessly mounted the fire escape, I finally find myself in the abode he calls his own. The man of mystique who never lingered anywhere for much longer than it took to con his victims to open their legs, supposedly made a home of four dingy white walls, stained carpet and white-barred bed. My hair drips and clings to the side of my face, soaking the carpet with evidence of my presence, but soon none of that will make a difference.

The clamour which faintly reaches my ears from behind the closed door rises softly above the storm outside the still-open window. The unmistakable sound of a faucet. Remaining completely immobile, I cast my eyes around the living space, finding it makes me sick to my stomach. The thought that between these walls he's made devious whores of the many he's brought home. Those sheets thrown carelessly aside have seen more between them than his form of perfection. The pussy-cat was given this address, and now he houses a new golden haired replica of every other disposable symbol of depravity. He's had them all, between stained carpet and cracked ceiling, he's had someone other than me. So, so many of them. I clench my teeth and my arms begin to involuntarily quiver.

The din is suddenly shut off and a concentrated silence picks up in its place, somehow even succeeding in drowning out the noise from outside, where the billowing curtains still lash out with malice. I take a breath, ready to push my way through the wooden obstacle standing between me and my next milestone. It doesn't make a difference to me who's in there, Kai or his blonde. It could even be both of them and it wouldn't faze me, though I would perhaps be frenetic with rage.

It appears those liable to keep a window open are also not likely to bolt a door, I muse as I make my way closer to the unsuspecting occupant. Clasping the fingers of my right hand around the cold metal of my blade, my left reaches for the handle, slowly turning it before forcing my way in.

I'm met with a panicked cry as the youth scrambles from his standing position in the bath-tub, his deep blue eyes penetrating a fear so great it almost makes me falter. Catching sight of the weapon I hold, he cries out again and falls back, his uncovered skin meeting the harsh white tiles of the floor. At the display of terror before me, I leer over him with glee, resisting my sudden strong urge to thrust my way inside him.

'Co-operate' I demand, holding the knife before me as a threat. His lip is quivering slightly and I almost feel his body tense as my eyes slowly glide over him. 'You're coming with me, and there'll be no trouble, got it?'

He nods quickly, hesitating before stumbling to his feet. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I watch him pass me without another word. When I close the door behind me and look back to where he stands, I find myself facing the back of him. He's in the middle of the room, shaking with the cold, pitiful in his own refined way. I watch him for a few moments, exposed and vulnerable, in a painful state of apprehension, hardly daring to look back towards his oppressor.

Suddenly, he makes a break for it. Hardly able to believe his unforeseen course of action, I tear after him as he jumps through the open window. He takes the stairs but my vault lands me right in front of him. He cries out a third time as his body almost makes rough contact with mine, trying to tear away, but I am far more swift. Hoisting him over my shoulder with such ease it surprises even me, I receive more impairment to my ears as his screams become increasingly shrill. Despite this, he does not fight back. I carry him towards my latest steal, brutally throwing him to the back seat before climbing in behind the wheel.

He is quiet as we drive, an intelligent decision given that I really would have driven the both of us into the side of a building should he have continued to wail. At least, as a threat it would have been believable enough. I could never end my life until I know that my vengeance has been fully sought against Kai. Having found no trace of him in the flat, the wailing hostage will have to be used for other purposes than I had intended.

When we reach the outskirts, I screech the vehicle to a halt before stepping out, firmly locking the doors behind me. Standing on the edge, I peer into the deep waters, reflecting the dazzling stars across their velvet black surface. The storm has calmed and now the velvet ripples only slightly with the freeze. Behind me the blonde I'm keeping in my imprisonment for now sits soundly, and I hope that soon he will drift off to sleep. I will stand on this same site, awaiting the imminent arrival of the one soon to be destroyed, whether or not I now have to fulfil this task alone.

After what seems like an entire lifetime, yet somehow sooner than I had expected, I feel a presence make itself known in every element surrounding me. The water, the air, even the earth. It all speaks to me, saying the same thing, and waiting expectantly for me to look back and gaze into the heart of fire.

I turn to face him.

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-duuun. Unfortunately, if you're not reading in chronological order, you're about to go back in time before returning to this scene. But still, that's as important a chapter as the rest of them.


	7. before

A/N: I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other AN's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

_Though this is the second to last chapter, you chronological people should be reading this second, before returning to chapter 1._

We have travelled back a little, so this time it's Rei's POV.

* * *

There was an air about him that was impossible to resist. He defied all the un-written laws of the gods. He could have been a god himself, that got lost somewhere on the journey to heaven. I had taught myself at a young foolish age the traps that could be set by lost gods, and yet I was already his. I didn't know him, and I still don't. But I don't fight the aura which screams to him 'I'm yours'.

We met on the train, doesn't that just set up the clichéd scene? We were alone in the flickering lights of the tainted subway carriage. I don't think he even spoke to me before he began to touch and kiss me. When he did speak, he told me he'd been watching me. The smooth confidence in his tone made the concept seem so normal, and he had me delighted for drawing in his attention.

When we stepped on to the platform, the ride wasn't over. I allowed him to walk me almost the whole way back to my building. Almost; I didn't abandon every lesson I'd been taught. He made arrangements for us to meet again and gave me the precise location. I was dropping like a rock from a cliff when his penetrating stare of scarlet burned into my skin. It took every effort to keep myself strong when he gently forced his tongue between my lips. And I, scraping together my abandoned dominance, let him know that he wasn't the only one in control, before the kiss was broken.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a stolen napkin. After using it to wipe around his mouth and down the back of his neck, he stood before me and slipped it into my back pocket. With his touch I almost shuddered, but managed to keep my senses. Something about him does that to me, and though it's disconcerting I can't help but give into it. He's mystique itself in human form.

Gliding his hand from my back pocket up to my waist, he walked around me until he faced the back of my head. I didn't dare move. Resting his chin on my shoulder, he spoke softly into my ear, 'Keep hold of it, okay love?' and playfully flicked my jaw with his tongue before slipping away.

When I found the nerve to move again, I pulled the used napkin from my pocket, only to find something written on it. It was an apartment address on the other side of town. I had no knowledge of this area, nor did I know why I had been asked to hang on to it. But I did. I returned it to my pocket and there it stayed, until I was to see Kai again so I could ask him what it was, should my mind not go blank on me again.

That was three days ago. Now I walk with stealth in every footstep, my feline senses being used to their full capacity. Something about the foreboding scenery around me and all the shade makes me want to remain unseen. The area's deserted and I hope it stays that way, until Kai shows himself. He is the reason I have ventured to the risky side of this dangerous town. He told me to keep an eye-out for followers; they smell the aroma of their victims from a mile away. This is, apparently, no place for the alluring house-cat.

But as I round another corner I come across yet another deserted alley, though I refrain from letting my guard down. With a place like this, you never know. But this was where he asked to meet with him, and here I shall wait.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen. I hear no audible sign that he is nearby, though I know how stealthy he could be if he wanted to. He's either late, or he's watching me. It's not like him to be delayed. The more I think on it, the more conscious I become. I swear it's no longer my imagination. I can feel a presence in this deserted quarter.

Suddenly amidst the darkness, the presence is made known. I tense completely as a sudden flash catches the light, two ice blue orbs hidden amongst the shadows. There's someone here alright, but it's not him.

Without hesitation, I take off. Still using my ability, my movement is quick but almost silent as I make a break for it. But he's following me. I can hear his rapid footsteps clearly over my own, and before long I will hear his breath aswell. I am trying not to let the fear affect my speed, but I fear he's gaining. I daren't look behind me for every fool knows that's a sure thing to slow you down. A distant query plays itself deep in my mind, and for a careless moment I wonder if the man I'm waiting for will save me.

I realise I made a wrong turn somewhere when I find myself at a dead end. An abandoned warehouse stands before me and the only thing left to do is face my destiny. But I cannot stop now, so I just keep running. I run until my sleek movements have taken me inside, and I turn to face my pursuer.

There's even less light in here. I can barely make out where dirty grey wall meets smoky sky. And yet I can see him, clear as day. His eyes seem to shine a light of their own, directed right between mine. The brilliant shade of blue is contrasted with hair of fiery red. My heart skips a beat when I spin around. For a moment I could have sworn there was a raging fire beneath him, but my imagination must have completed the puzzle by itself. My teeth are bared but I think my wide eyes give it all away. He's making his way slowly towards me with some cheap handgun clasped in his white hand. He's trying to kill me, but this comes as no real shock. Yet I am helpless in this situation, without a weapon of my own, nor an escape route.

He's slowly advancing, and it takes me a few moments to realise he's not getting any closer. When the back of my head crashes against something solid, I realise I've been backing off. And while he inches ever closer, no emotion spread over his pale features, I have come to my dead end.

He won't take his eyes off mine, while he skilfully handles the weapon in his hands. I see a blank mind beyond the pale blue, confused and slightly unstable. I could swear for a moment there's an unmistakable flash of fear. Despite this, there's determination in there, enough to finish the job.

Until the very last moment, I am certain this man has mistaken me for somebody else. His ominous expression still holds no emotion as he allows the foreboding device to do the talking. The device which is now pointed in my direction. Not at my chest, nor my face. It's directed towards my abdomen instead. My heart rate increases slightly as I realise he doesn't intend to kill me without making me suffer for it first.

He's still not said a word, and as he gets ready to pull the trigger, something reminds me of a small stained napkin sitting in my back pocket, written on it an address that I didn't recognise. I realise suddenly that I'm nothing more than a loop in some fanatical war I could never understand. I blanch and my jaw drops as my slow and painful torture is about to begin.

He sent him after me.

* * *

A/N: Phew, one more to go! This was actually the first chapter I wrote of this story, about a week ago.


	8. tonight

A/N: I want to ask that you please read this, aswell as all the other AN's throughout the story, because they'll be important.

Summary: This is the story of Tala and his revenge on the man who seduced him and left him with nothing: Kai. Tala shows that to get what he wants, he's willing to stoop to the lowest of points, ignoring all consequences. The other summary I gave is brief and doesn't explain the story, so I included this one to give you an idea.

Warnings: characters OOC (because it's really nothing to do with beyblade), contains violence, rape, character deaths, and yaoi (obviously)

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I own none of the characters mentioned in the following chapters.

Final chapter, and it's in Bryan's POV

* * *

I suppose it's always been an inherited skill of mine; the ability to find myself in the right place at the right time. Skulking in solitude along the wooden pier for no good reason, far from the edge of the city, my eyes narrow and I am rendered still for a moment as a flash of stark red catches the light.

Tala. The man I fucked and left, still unsure of my decision to continue working for him. It's difficult to work for a person you've no respect for in the world. And here he stands before me, unaware that I am even nearby, probably suspecting I will never be seen again. I'm as surprised as he is.

From where I hide none of them can see me. I face the back of Tala, his hair and clothes hanging and clinging to him with rain water from the storm. Opposite him, no more than five metres away, none other than the cloaked figure of the man I've been watching for weeks. I make out his striking eyes easily between the material draped over his head which covers most of his face. Tala looks strangely vulnerable before him. A little further to my left I catch sight of a car, none other than the blonde head of Kai's latest whore crying out at the sight of the scene. Fuck knows how long they've been just standing there in silence.

Tala suddenly holds his gun out in front of him, pointing it straight at the other man's head. For the next few seconds the silence is drowned out with the frantic cries of the bitch in the car, his wails having not the slightest effect on the men standing outside. I'm getting impatient and beginning to wonder why he's lingering so long. Kai however, simply reacts to this obvious threat by lowering his hood and challenging him with his eyes, never looking away but giving no cause for him to shoot.

Tala has decided to open with a foolish act of dramatic small-talk, the way it's used by cheesy bad-guys in the old fashioned movies. I barely understand his words from my hiding place, but I daren't move in case I'm seen. I only feel the malice with which he spits the expression directed at his former abandoner. The strong wind begins to pick up again, blowing the blue hair across Kai's face, still leaving the small gap where his ruby red eye remains unblinking and without much emotion. Unlike the red-head, when he speaks, I hear the words clearly as they cut through the air like lightning.

'You're clever, you know,' his face carries a smug look, confusing Tala as much as it does me, for he tenses and spits something back at him. It's almost inaudible yet I catch the words 'lead', 'whore' and 'kill'.

Shaking his head slightly, Kai begins to make his way towards us, and much to my irritation, Tala does nothing. He doesn't shoot, doesn't even threaten to shoot. He stands with less confidence as every second slips away, the hand holding his weapon slowly lowering, his eyes falling to the rippling waters. The blonde is still screaming fit to beat Jesus, now banging his fists against the glass but to no avail. His master doesn't seem to have even noticed his presence.

'You fol – and my clues – so that I ca – yours.' are the only comprehensible words between the gusts and the screams, in between which his mouth only moves soundlessly. Tala is breathing so heavily I can see from here his shoulders rising and falling. Kai smiles slightly at his reaction and makes to take another step forwards, with more confidence than before, if even possible, that he would live to see another day. I dread to think he's right, from the way Tala's reacting. Kai's judgement of him being clever missed the mark by a long shot.

I clench my fists with frustration as I visibly see a certain sign of defeat displayed in front of me. Tala's shoulders droop and he doesn't pick them up again. His hand hangs limply to the side and the handgun falls with a thud to the floor. I, however, am on edge. Kai's looking at him in a really strange way, not even blinking as though fearing he'll miss something important. He stares strongly into the eyes of his defeated game a second time, and says softly 'Come to me, beloved pet.'

Something in me snaps. Growling in aggravation, I reach for my own weapon. I once deemed him not worth the effort, unable to learn from his imprudent mistakes. Though I still firmly believe it, nothing in my mind will allow me to watch this scene of atrocity from the sidelines. He wanted something done, he hired me to help him finish the job, I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and watch it fall to pieces. His weakness will do nothing but make him suffer, and after all this effort I put in we won't let it slide. I at least owe it to the hopeless red-head. Tala, this one's on me.

I pull the trigger. Clean cut and a flawless aim, dead before he even hits the ground.

Though the screams have amplified; off-beat and interrupted by chokes and sobs coming from the whore in the back seat, it doesn't look as though he even hears a thing. He doesn't even move right away. He stares painfully still and looks ahead, into the space where the blue-haired man stood only seconds ago. Then, slowly, he lapses, landing on his knees in silence, his head rocking back and fourth. Before I leave my alcove, I see his pallid finger reach forward to brush the blue mane from the fallen's eyes. A deep, red, empty space stares past him towards me, before the white finger closes the lids over them. Without warning, he lets out an ear-splitting yell, which even silences the screaming from the car.

With swift movement he reaches his hand out to the side, still gazing over Kai's body, and seizes the weapon he had dropped beside him on the dock. I push my way forwards but only seconds too late. Another deafening gun-fire, and he too lies sprawled over the wood, brains blown out over the ledge.

'Tala' I hiss, standing over the two of them and kicking him roughly. 'You fucking idiot!'

With nothing left to do, I drag each body towards the end of the pier, and push them together over the edge. They don't even float for a second. I stand on the dock, scraping the blood from my boots, watching the same red liquid resurface as the two of them continue to sink.

When that deed's done, I walk to the vehicle parked to the side, in the direction of the other witness of this incident. Ignoring the wide-eyed look of terror at being so close to the one who killed his driver, I simply pull out the gun and shoot at the front window. With the shatter of the glass, another shriek of fear is heard, but I'll do nothing to help now that I have supplied his escape.

Running my hand through my hair, and taking in a long breath, I find it my time to leave. Behind me two submerged carcasses descend, neither of which will ever know that I was there. If there's one thing I've learned, it's never to leave a trace behind at the scene of a crime. The whore knew it was me who began the little massacre, but I doubt he'll say a word. Even if he does, they'll never find me. I'm taking my leave, for good. What had to be done has been taken care of, leaving little use to be made of this town any more.

Whatever strange game Kai was playing no longer concerns me, and now that I've done all I can, there's no use for me in their affairs now. If Tala was so unwilling to take lesson from the error's he made, well they can just chase eachother to hell.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand it's done! :D Ah!

Please do read the Author's Note in the next chapter, whether or not you enjoyed the story.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is not a story of good versus evil. This tells the tale of a civil war between the demons, sucking the angels into their vortex, and being destroyed by the ruthless beings of today's world. Tala and Kai represent the demons, Max and Rei represent the angels, and Bryan is the representative of humans. I also gave each their own epithet; Tala is deceived, Kai is seductive, Max is innocent, Rei is trusting, and Bryan is assertive.

What is portrayed in this story, using these epithets aswell as multiple motifs and symbols, is a time where immorality works in a twisted cycle, eventually destroying itself and leaving the sole survivors; the assertive and the innocent. In an ideal world, trust too would be spared, but I never said this was anything close to an ideal world, and right at the very beginning, trust is overpowered by deceit.

I attempted to make the thinking styles of every character different, hence the reason Kai uses second-person narrative often, Tala fills his with description, and Bryan is more direct. Also, Kai gets all of the puns and other word-play, seeing as in the actual series he tends to speak a lot of them (figures that's the one character trait I decided to keep). And yes, poor Max gets no chapter. I began writing chapter 6 from his POV, but decided it would be better to stick with Tala.

Another point I want to make clear is something I tried to get across but perhaps I was too subtle with it; the fact that Kai and Tala were never wholly sane. The twisted plot had to be tied together in the last chapter by Bryan, who thinks he's doing Tala a favour by shooting Kai, as our by-stander who won't let his feelings influence the outcome of the story. I attempted to create a story which built up to something, eventually having an outcome of 'what the fuck?', and the insanity of our demon representatives justifies it. Bryan narrating that final chapter allowed him to share his feelings of 'what the fuck?' with us readers.

Now that you have understood my influences and reasons, I hope you enjoyed reading the story. Please feel free to review, though I'd prefer you not to if you don't have anything nice to say :) Thankyou.


End file.
